Kingdom Hearts: Inverted Eds
by TheSecondInLine
Summary: What if the Eds and two new characters traveled alongside Sora,Donald,and Goofy?What if Riku wasn't the only one who fell to darkness.What if ansem knew something about two boys that could rock the whole universe to the core?


**HAHAHAHAHA!YOU THOUGHT I OWNED KINGDOM HEARTS AND ED EDD AND EDDY! HAHAHAHAHHA YOU RETARD! HAHAHAHAA!(This does not apply to those who don't thing I own them.)**

**KINGDOM HEARTS: INVERTED EDS**

**Chapter 1: Intertwining stories.**

I center my fanfics around different characters per chapter this time I will center it on Jon Zion. (Zi-on not Zee-on)(Jon can be spelled without an h.)

"And she died again….AGAIN! When I woke up I lost my sight again for the millionth time…Then I saw the demon again!"Said a boy of has brown hair combed forward in a very small spike at front. He had a black jacket with an X on it in honor of his hero Scott Pilgrim. He could not find a blue parka. He had a blue shirt on and blue jeans. He had a necklace with a cross on it. His name was Jon Zion and he was an orphan boy who moved here a while ago. He was a nerdy outcast and naturally flocked towards the Eds. They lived in a cul de sac. He lived in the city at a halfway house (No he did not have a record it was a court thing something with a loophole.)He was taught by the residents how to pick locks and make bombs (one of them was a pyro.)And pickpocket, and use a pipe as a weapon. Weird huh?"So what you're saying is…your paranoid?"Said Zoan. He was a jerky kid who was a part of the Eds. He was had a bad boy otaku look and Black spiked hair with a black shirt with a red dot in the middle. He had a black wristband and black jeans…and a red stripe through his pants. He was a runaway who lived with Jon. He was also an orphan and looked out for him. He would still act like a jerk but he could be nice sometimes. SOMETIMES. "I'm serious its getting weird!" "Whatever you should be more worried about eddy's new scam. THAT'S what is really weird. Look there he is now."(This took place before Ed's big picture show.)Eddy strutted on by with his three hairs and his midgetness…Eddy was a jerk too but not as much as Zoan. He was the leader the designer and the short tempered one. Double d (Edd) was right behind him. The brains of the operation. Kind hearted and very very loyal (or he would have quit YEARS ago.)Ed was…somewhere. Ed was a monster movie alien loving guy who was the muscle (Next to Zoan.)He wasn't smart but he was nice and knew right from wrong."So I'm gonna be quick. The scam is simple we are gonna charge lessons on how to be a…NINJA!...no that's bad."Say what you want about eddy he DOES plan these out they just suck."Okay…um…I got it. Let's charge kids to ride a rollercoaster!"Double d replied "Didn't we already do that? No that was a Ferris wheel. Alright ill start the blueprints. Eddy ill need you and Zoan." "What about me?"Said Jon?"Ed duty."Said eddy quite plan."Meet us at double d's house when you're done."Ed duty meant finding Ed and bringing him to double d's house. So Jon looked. He went into the forest."Hey dork!"Said Kevin. Kevin didn't like the Ed's and Jon but when Zoan was around he left them alone but Zoan wasn't around…."Where ya going?" "I'm finding ed. I don't want trouble Kevin I haven't even tried to advertise yet!"(Advertising and other grunt work was usually Jon's job.)Kevin just sneered at him."You should think about your friends…I'm here to…talk to you." "For real?" "Sure…listen I know we occasionally pound on you but that only cause you deserve it but…you're a good kid. Don't stay with those guys. Just betray them for us…I promise ill get you into our gang." "Never! You know what ZOAN would do to me!"Kevin tried to think of a response…but even he wouldn't fight Zoan…actually if he had his bike, a baseball bat and Sarah with a temper tantrum, and Rolf thinking Zoan insulted his family HE STILL WOULDN'T MESS WITH ZOAN. Jon went on his way."The coast is clear!"The other kids came out of the bushes. Nazz sighed and said "I thought for sure that would work." "Plank says that if Zoan was a superhero the world would be doomed."Said Johnny. Zoan is scary when he is mad. So Jon continued into the forest and stumbled upon a cave. He went inside thinking Ed was there. He couldn't find Ed but he did find a door."I thought your kind were dead."Said a mysterious voice. It was a man in a brown cloak Jon couldn't make out his face."Humans are still alive sir…." "Interesting….your not lying…but tell me how else would you know this is here? The heart of this world." "The heart? What do you mean?" "I will explain only because it is in a way your last request. This door is a portal to the heart of this world…only those with powerful hearts can see it…But only those tied to the darkness can see the keyhole. Your heart is quite powerful….you may prove useful when you lose your heart." "What's that supposed to mean?"Jon was scared. He thought he was a cultist. He left. Jon ran out after him. But he was gone. Zoan came out of the woods."Hey we found Ed. Lets go." "Hey wait a sec…come here."He showed him the door."They is no key big enough for that keyhole. Now come on!"Jon shuttered…he didn't see a keyhole."Now then get a hold of yourself it's a….picture like one of those optical illusions…that guy was just some sicko…" "COME ON!"They left and Jon forgot all about it.

Jon was pitching the Ed o coaster."COME ONE COME ALL RIDE THE ED O COASTER! GREATEST THING IN THE WORLD ONLY 50 CENTS!"He was laughed at…because he was the grunt and they all knew it. But they went anyway. And of course it failed…and then they ran."Hey guys how come whenever eddy screws up the plan we all get hurt?"Said Jon."Because we are stupid enough to go along with it!"Said double d. So the rest of the night goes without mentioning because it's uneventful.

"Zoan? Why do you hang out with us…you could lead your own group." "Because it's easy…you guys are easy! And don't worry one day I will…I already lead us…I'm gonna make something of myself…and when I do…ill let you join me…your good at tactics and our combine power will be enough to take over this planet….we are gonna be huge." "The guys will be a part right." "If YOU want them on your side fine but not on mine. Night." Jon odds are would say yes…but still he drifted to sleep….

Zoan had a dream…a glorious dream about conquest and power….He woke up. "Zoan…where are you going? Its 1:00 am." "Out….remember what I said." Jon passed out…3:02 am exactly a huge tremor woke him up."Zoan isn't back…"He said to himself. He grabbed his pipe and stepped outside….a thing appeared right in front on him. It was black with little antennas and yellow eyes with no pupils. He clawed at Jon. Jon smashed him with the pipe. There were these things EVERYWHERE! People in the streets getting killed and turned into these…things."The guys!"He ran as fast as he could towards the cul de sac. They weren't there. But double d left a note "If Jon and/or Zoan are reading this meet us at the Truck or tree house we have supplies in both. (They camped out in those places when they were on the lamb.)He went to the tree house but the others weren't there. Kevin and the others were. They let him up."Like, I don't know where the others are…our parents are gone too…we got supplies here and are waiting for the army."Said nazz. (Who sacrificed there lives to thin down the heartless army…..dude we were talking MILLIONS before.)"Well good luck."Jon ate a chocolate bar and drank a soda. His last meal."I'm out I have to find Zoan and the Eds." "You're a better person then us. May the blessings of sharkaloo be upon you Jon boy."Said Rolf."Chivalry is not dead after all."Said jimmy very grimly."I don't think the dorks are worth it but I gotta say that is really choice your sticking you neck out. If we don't die I will stop calling you ."He left with a nod. He ran through the forest to the junkyard. But was cut off by the heartless. They didn't move. The man in the hood came out of the shadows."Your life will be spared if you enter my service. Join me. Your talents will be useful."Then he called him something….he couldn't remember he was so terrified. Zoan came out with these claw gloves he had kept. And killed the heartless."A blue mage? I will not stay any longer…my offer to darkness is now or never!"Zoan asked "What offer?" "True power…conquest…whoever controls darkness can do anything…but I will not let a blue mage copy my powers for there own gain. Yes or no?" Jon shook his head."Never!"Zoan stared at him with an ARE YOU CRAZY! Look. He disappeared in the shadows. Zoan ran after him."It's not worth it Zoan! He will kill you!"But it was too late."If the darkness will help I surrender myself to it. "Thought Zoan. He ran toward him but he was lead to the cave."He is not here but the darkness is."Said Zoan. The door was clawed in and he already could tell those things did it. It wasn't long he could tell. He didn't know he could but…he just knew."Ill come back for you. I promise. I will make sure you're spared…if I can…but you won't fall…not now!"Said Zoan. He was taken but the darkness and pulled in. Jon tried to get him out to no avail. He was gone. He slunk down and grabbed his legs. The ground began to shake….And it was too late. He got up and began to run towards the junkyard.

He found the eds in the van you know the one with the waterbed and the shag carpet."Guys…"Ed embraced him and began to cry."We thought you were lost for this world o pal of mine!" Ed had brought his fireman's axe. Double d brought his favorite book which huge and thick. Eddy brought his archery kit with a load of arrows and a bow."We ran here. Our parents were turned into those…things."Double d began to cry hot sob less tears. The heartless surrounded the van."Let's go down fighting!"Jon ran out and smacked one and got clawed by a bunch of them. Eddy shot one with an arrow and began to cover him. He smacked one with the bow that got too close. Ed raised his ax and said "I am ed! Defender of the gravy! And disciple of buttered toast!"And rammed and cleaved through the heartless killing them easily. Double d smacked one upside the head with his book and eventually killed it. Jon and eddy were killing the heartless by working together and eventually they all killed them. They panted and gasped for air."Hey they can say what they want but we are tough….even to the end. What happened to Zoan?"Asked eddy? "He is lost from us….but if it's any conciliation he didn't become one of those things."Said Jon grimly. "So what now guys?"Asked Ed? Who grasped the situation very clearly?"Don't look at me my mind is at a blank…oh I can't even think with this commotion."A large tremor was heard. A giant beast came out. They were not gonna fight that thing so they ran. They ran into another heartless. It looked like the others but more humaniodish…slimmer, taller, longer antennas, and better claws. Behind him were two normal ones. They went into the ground and pounced on ed. Jon and double d got him down but then the big one disappeared."Where did it.."They got jumped as he came out beneath them and blew them all away. He jumped and tried to claw double d. Eddy got him with an arrow and Ed and Jon began pounding on him. He turned to shadow and they ran away but then he got up and rushed them. Double d began to shout words of encouragement"Cmon everyone we can do it! Don't give up!"And eddy shot him in the died. They saw the big one in the distance."My offer still stands. Say yes and I will call him off…you will have a few minutes extra." "No." "Destroy it."The large creature punched the ground and they all got lifted into a large dark sphere.

"Look a star is going out…whoa two of them went out!"Said goofy. "C'mon goofy we gotta find that key quick!"Pluto went off to the nearby alleyway."Hey Donald maybe we should…"Goofy was cut off by:"Awww what do you know ya big palooka?" "What do I know?"Goofy pondered for a bit then ran off to catch up with Donald.

They woke up in an alley."Hey….are you okay…you have been out for a while."Eddy woke up with a precise and curt "Shut up." "You will have to excuse him he is….angry…eddy….this isn't a dream. Wake up. "Double d tried to be polite despite losing his life and family."Its okay I know someone who does the SAME thing." "Wow…so..."Eddy got up."It was real…Where is Ed?" "I don't know he got up before me…I think I saw him at the soup kitchen. Its free food you should get some."Jon woke up and asked who he was."Sora." "Oh pardon our manners. Allow me to introduce us. I am Edd with two d's…everyone calls me double d. This is Jon and eddy our other companion is Ed." "Your stuff is over there."Eddy did an arrow count."43 arrows are plenty considering I only used 17. My bow is fine. You guys?"They had their stuff too. Ed's ax was there too. Jon grabbed it. Suddenly they got jumped by an overly friendly dog. Jon went nuts he LOVES dogs."Hey boy! Hey boy!"Said Jon. Eddy looked unimpressed."So where are you from?"Said Sora."Peachcreek Georgia "said double d."I'm from destiny islands."Said sora. Jon was still occupied with the dog. When suddenly he ran off."Well we should stick together."Said Jon.

They went into the soup kitchen. They thought they were gonna raid them. They explained this was their weapons but they were NOT gonna raid anybody. They got some chicken soup. They were starving."I'm Sora." "I'm ed."They all sat there and grieved...it was mandatory around here."Well so what…we are here! We are still here and we are still alive and trust me if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna find my friends. Or die trying!"Said Sora boldly."He is right we can't give up Zoan is still out there! And we can't EVER give up without a fight from here on out!"Said Jon. The other guys got the fire in there eyes."So what are we waiting for the kanker sisters? Let's go!"Eddy exclaimed. They ran out…then came back in to finish the soup.

Goofy and Donald were there and looking for Sora. As they entered Sid's shop. He gave them a low down on there odds for doing what they were doing. And offered to put them up if they failed. He gave Jon a decent katana as well. Simple but effective. And gave a potion to eddy."Thank you…sir." "Don't call me sir I'm Cid. Ok CID." Jon got perked up."Yes sir...er Sid!"They went outside. They went to the second district to see a horrible sight a guy falling right in front of him only to be turned into a new heartless. Shadows surrounded them. Sora summoned a key shaped blunt object. It became sharp when thrown and cut though them no problem. He knew what he was doing."Wow."Said Jon."That's awesome." "It's called a keyblade…I think."They entered a hotel and Donald and goofy went to the square No service. But some heartless attacked him. They ganged up on Sora. Eddy killed a few with arrows and Sora was able to shake them off. Then Ed got into the fight and began attacking with powerful swings of his axe. Double d stayed in back to cover eddy. His book his only weapon. Jon got a few kills testing out his new katana. It was heavier then the pipe and harder to swing. But he managed not to get beat up too bad and got a few kills with it."What's with those things? I mean we got hit but you…got…positively smothered. They absolutely despise you!"Double d exclaimed."Maybe."Said sora. They left. They left and went down the square. At the same time they got out they got out Donald and goofy went in."No keys here."Said Donald."Leeeeeeeoooon!"Yelled goofy. They fought off some heartless. Sora gave Jon a lesson in basic Swordplay kendo. He did a downward slash right at the charge of the shadow. Jon repeated, oddly reversing attacks came easy. They over powered the shadows and went on their way into a door. Ed ran in and looked around. It was full of gizmos. Eddy snickering told ed that there was buttered toast inside one of the machines and ended up getting Ed's head smashed."Oooo looke at the stars guys…. "Ed fell to the floor. Eddy laughed like a jackal."Hey stop that! Ed is an important fighter we need him!"Said Sora scorning."I agree now is hardly the time for jokes eddy."Said double d."Sheesh just what we need two double d's."Said eddy helping Ed up."Hey you know what Zoan would have said when eddy said that?"They all thought then began to laugh. Sora looked confused."What's so funny about two double…..AHHHH! Now I get it."They all began laughing. They were jumped by a heartless and when they killed it two more came. When they killed them they got three more. It went on like that they would not stop coming. An army was waiting for them. Eddy was stingy with his arrows and began to get beat. He was knocked out and almost got taken. They covered him."Quick ed cover eddy!"Yelled Sora. Ed began cleaving. Eddy by pure chance began to drink that potion and his wounds were healed on the spot! Eventually they beat down all the heartless. They left and weaved there way through some heartless. Nothing too serious. They found a door beside the fountain and went inside.

Ed ran straight in and tripped into the water."Look guys I'm the legendary sewer beast from planet patoniel! I will absorb your brains!"He began flailing in the water."Ed get out of there! So unsanitary…"Sora began to snicker at this humorous sight when Sora got ambushed by a Shadow. He counterattacked and Double d got jumped and the shadow tried to rip off his hat."Oh good lord! Oh the inhumanity!"Ed smacked him and cleaved him away."Are you bald or something?"Asked Sora."Trust me you don't want to know."Said eddy."They found a potion in the alley and sat on some boxes to rest."So you have any friends? Compainions? Sunday toast sharing buddies?"Asked ed."Well there is Tidus…he kinda just popped up…actually Selphie and Wakka did too. But I have known Rika and Kairi forever. Riku is my best friend and rival. And kairi is….um….well I shared a lot of happy memories with kairi."Sora went a little dizzy remembering happy thoughts."Wow Sora actually has a girlfriend!"Said Jon in amazement. The others nodded and muttered in agreement."What she is not my girlfriend! I mean…Yeah she is not my girlfriend!"Sora said defensively."But you WANT her to be your girlfriend."Said eddy."Yeah but she is obsessed with RIKU."Said Sora rather sadly."Hey I can relate Nazz is obsessed with Kevin."Said eddy."If eddy had one person he really liked honestly besides us it would be nazz…oh sweet nazz."Said double d." "Nazz reminds me of the couch vixens of the I WAS A TEENAGE PAPERCLIP MONSTER comic."Said ed."Me and Zoan never really liked nazz."Said Jon."Who is Zoan?"asked Sora."Zoan is an orphan like me. Yeah I'm an orphan. He is nice sometimes…but he is a jerk the other times. He looks out for us. When the others would bully us they never messed with Zoan so they left us alone."Said Jon."You get bullied a lot? I hate those types of people. They just need friends who are nice to them."Said Sora."Good luck they are all friends with each other. And certain other factors don't help."Said Jon. He of course meant eddy's scamming and smart mouth ways. So they went through a door into an empty house. They found a few dogs. But they looked depressed. Jon figured out, after examining the female that the female had babies but they left or ran away."What do we care? Let's get outta here!"Said eddy rather rudely."Hey that's not nice! We should try and help!"Said Sora."Hey what do you know? It's not like you're the leader! Im the leader."Said eddy upstart."Oh yeah how come you got beat once already?"Said Sora."At least I can fight!"Said eddy."Says the guy with the arrows!"Said Sora."Ok that's enough…now we all have different talents. Double d is smart, your good at plans eddy, Ed is strong, Sora is the best fighter, and….um…well you got me on what my talent is."Said Jon."Your talent is keeping order even when your friends are fighting. That's the most useful talent out of all of ours."Said double d with a smile."I agree…I know! Jon should pick who the leader should be!"Said Sora."Yeah now I know I'm a shoo in!"Eddy said with his cocky tone."No…give me time to think please. PLEASE?"Said Jon. They sat for a while. Eddy and Sora were still mad at each other so they played a game of cards and bet munny. Eddy won a game and Sora couldn't pay the bet so he owed eddy a favor. They took a rest while Ed helped himself to the toaster and a loaf of bread and a carton of butter, Jon pet the two dogs and reassured them everything would be okay. Double d looked through some books. An hour passed by and they got up and left. Double d clean up Ed's mess before they left. They went through the door to first district. And eddy got jumped and got clawed bad. He ran outta arrows and got beat before Sora could save him. He got hurt bad."Even?"Said Sora."Even…oooohh."Eddy was getting pale.

Okay we gotta go see Sid! Eddy is almost dead!"Said Sora. They dragged him back through the heartless. Cid gave him a potion that healed his wounds."Wow I feel great!"Eddy exclaimed. Cid game him a magic quiver that never ran out. And gave them a warning. He gave double d some potions and a magic book. He said that if he focuses he could increase our powers. It was a manual for business tactics. A magic book nonetheless. Cause he tried it out and eddy felt stronger! It was temporary. It wasn't until now that Jon realized he had the potion from before. Whoops. Sora was on guard outside."They'll come at you out of nowhere."Said a strange voice."And they will keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade."He put his hand on his head."But why would it choose a kid like you."Said the man."Hey whats that supposed to mean?"Sora looked annoyed.' Nevermind that. Now let's see that keyblade."He walked forward."What?There is no way your getting this!" He pulled out a giant sword bigger then Sora with a gun or something on it…or…it was hard to describe."Alright have it your way."The guy just walked up to him. Literally walking up to him. He tried a downward slash but Sora was able to block and hit him with a three hit combo. He fell to one leg then jumped very very far. He casted some sort of fireball and it nearly blasted Sora. Leon got him with one slash and almost ended it right there. With the last of his strength Sora jumped out of his slash. He attempted it again but Sora blocked it and counterattacked him in the leg causing him to drop."Now your gonna…your gonna…"Sora passed out.

They saw Sora passed out and a guy with a giant sword he was on his leg. Sora got knocked out. Remember that pipe? Jon took it to the guy's head from behind. He fell eddy aimed an arrow at his head Ed got his axe and Jon got his katana. Double d went to tend to Sora's wound and a ninja girl helped him. The guy, who was still conscious, said:"Well I actually have to admit I didn't see this coming." "Your slipping Leon just admit it. These heartless are EASY. Even I am not as good. You can let him up now."They let him up. He grabbed Sora's keyblade. We have to be quick hurry!"He took a potion."Things are worse then we thought a lot worse."Said Leon.

What will happen to sora? Who are Leon and his friend? Will the Eds get back home? Is there home still there? Will Sora and Jon find who they are looking for? Will the heartless stop? Find out in the next chapter!

Write reviews and tell me what you think. I personally like the new characters. Jon Zion or Jon. And Zoan who has no last name. Zoan is a blue mage (For those of you who know your final fantasy it's not gonna need to be explained.)But as for the rest of you either look it up or wait. ;) Jon Zion is a bit more difficult to place but trust me he is also a final fantasy referenced character. Those of you who love old school Final fantasyness will love it. Now then off I go on an adventure to write chapter and "Buttered toast!"(And don't worry the social interactions of the cul de sac kids will be better in further chapters.) y


End file.
